A Family
by Immortal Supernatural Freak
Summary: Prequel to: The Future. Dean and Cas, and Sam and Gabriel have all been together for 24 years, and now have a family. Now, Dean and Cas prepare their youngest kid (their fifteen year old son, the youngest out of everyone) to go back in time and basically get them, plus his uncles, together so he, his siblings and his cousins can be born. Family really is an important thing to them.


**Authors Note: Heyo! I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Bayley (Bay/Bay-leaf/B), Lysander (Ly/Xander), Tauriel (Taurie), Oliver (Olly), Grace (Gracie), Simon (Si) and Lily (Lils).**

_**This is a Prequel to** _The Future

**Please, please review XD**

**Dean – the year 2037**

Waking up that morning, I grinned to myself as I tightened my arms around the warm body lying next to me. I bent my head forward a little more, placing my lips to his shoulder, placing a gentle kiss there. I made a trail from his shoulder, across his collar bone, up his neck and jaw. A soft laugh was the only indication I had that he was awake.

"Good mornin', Angel." I whispered, yawning slightly.

"Indeed." Cas replied, sleepily, voice deeper than usual. "We have to tell him today. So he's prepared."

I chuckled slightly, burying my head in the back of my angel's neck nodding. We had gotten together in 2013 and ended up becoming 'husband and husband' in 2017. Tomorrow we would have been together for twenty-four years...and was also the day that we would have to send our youngest child back in time. Back in 2013, the only reason Cas and I ended up together was because a fifteen year old kid came back in time and in the end let it slip that he was mine and Cas' kid – our _fourth_ kid. He told us that it was a fixed point in time, him coming to us. Man, what an experience that was.

"You know, before we found out he was ours, when we thought he was only yours, I wondered where he got his temper from." I sighed, happily, dragging Cas back further into my chest. "Still can't decide if he gets it from you or me."

"He gets the short temper from you." Cas replied, seriously, eyes still closed as he relaxed into me more. "The wrath that comes with facing one of the many supernatural beings we deal with, or another angel, for example Balthazar, he gets from me."

Of course, why did I not think of that? To be honest, I didn't want to get out of bed. Too comfy, nice and warm... But if we stayed in bed then there was no saying what the kids would do, and don't get me started on Gabriel. Sure, I had grown fond of the older angel as time passed and I realised that he did in fact care a great deal for Sammy, but that didn't make him less annoying, or prevent him from teaching all the kids little tricks to pull. It was worse when they were all younger, though, and luckily know they knew when to stop before things went too far.

"Come on then." I said, dragging Cas up with me as I sat up. "Time to get a move on."

* * *

><p>All the kids were still asleep, the only ones awake were Sam, Gabriel, Cas and me. Sam and Gabriel also knew what was happening tomorrow, who would be visiting us in 2013, since that was when those two found out that they ended up together and had kids. It was a confusing day for all of us but, after we all thought about it, it all made sense.<p>

We couldn't help but laugh when we saw each other that morning remembering what happened over two decades ago.

"So, how is he going to react to being told this?" Gabriel asked, once we could all speak again.

Sam and I glanced at each other, a short burst of laughter escaping again.

"Well," Sam smirked. "If I remember correctly, he said something about not really wanting to be there."

"Yeah, but he was pretty damn pleased that he managed to get to the right year." I added, putting an arm around the back of Cas' chair. "You know, until his temper showed and thought he screwed everything up."

"That did make things a bit awkward."

"A bit?!"

Before Sam could say anything, the kid in question – mine and Cas' youngest, Bayley – walked into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas, yawning. Bayley was fifteen, born April 10th 2022, the youngest out of everyone living in the Men of Letters bunker. He had dark hair that hung just below his ears like a mop, no one could tell if it was dark brown or black; dark blue eyes with tints of green, but sometimes his eyes would go though the different shades of blue at different times sometimes, or sometimes they would change colour all together; a little pale; freckles. Bayley, though he looked scrawny, was quite strong, even when he didn't use his angel strength. It was very surprising that, when he was five, before his Grace set in, he was able shove over his older brother, who was a lot bigger than him at the time. Cas and Gabriel even confirmed that it wasn't because of his Grace. Though, when his Grace did set in, boy, it was a heel of a lot of fun helping him control that – thank God it was during summer vacation! He was also the brightest out of all six of the kids in the bunker. Sure, Lily – Sam and Gabriel's youngest – was a smart girl, but Bayley just beat her when it came to grades. Not only was Bayley bright intelligence wise, but he was always smiling – unless someone made me angry or upset, which never really happened often, despite his short temper. Bayley was the kind of kid that made everyone happier, said hello to everyone. All in all, he was a good kid.

"Hey, mornin' kiddo." I smiled.

"Morning, daddy." Bayley yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

Yeah, the kid still called me 'daddy' sometimes. It was only ever at home that he would call me 'daddy', always 'dad' when we were out or he was at school or with his friends. It was the same with Cas. At home it was 'Papa', anywhere else it was just 'Pa'. Bayley walked over to the table slowly, still in a sleep induced daze. He dropped into the chair on Cas' left, leaning into him and resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Morning, Papa." Bayley yawned, again.

"Good morning, Bayley." Cas smiled, placing his hand on Bayley's head.

The only time Bayley allowed anyone to touch his hair was when he was almost asleep or had just woken up; otherwise he would get all weird about it. Unless it was his boyfriend, Lysander. He let Lysander get away with a lot of things that his own family couldn't. Another example would be calling Bayley 'Bay'. Only Lysander could use that nickname, no one else, the rest of us had to call him: Bayley, B or Bay-leaf. Lysander was the same, only Bayley being allowed to call him 'Xander' while everyone else called him Ly, and it was the same with the hair-touching-thing.

* * *

><p>One by one, the other kids started appearing, and soon the table was surrounded by four adults, and six teenagers – though three of them you couldn't class as teenagers any more.<p>

Mine and Cas' eldest was Tauriel, but all we call her Taurie. Her hair fell in long ringlets down her back, dark brown like our Cas'. Her eyes were a dark green, like mine. Tauriel was born in January, on the 21st, and was nineteen, which put her birth year at 2018. Next was Oliver, we called him Olly. He had short blonde-brown hair, like our mine. His eyes were the same dark blue-grey as Cas'. Oliver was slightly taller than Tauriel; so many people think he's the oldest. It's rather funny seeing Taurie's reaction. Oliver was born July 5th, and was eighteen, which put his birth year at 2019. Then there was Grace, we call her Gracie. Her hair was long, but not as long as Taurie's, and was a light brown, the blonde from my hair mixing with Cas' dark brown. And her eyes were a dark green with the slightest tint of blue. She was smaller than Tauriel, but not by a lot, but she was fine with that. Grace was born in October 16th, and was seventeen, putting her birth year at 2020. And then there was Bayley.

The other two kids were Sam and Gabriel's, my nephew and niece. Simon was their eldest, often being called Si by all of us. His hair was a _really _light brown, the same length as Sam's but styled like Gabriel's. His eyes were like Gabriel's, hazel with a hint of green. Simon was the same height as Oliver, and was born August 2nd. Simon was eighteen as well, also born during 2019. Lily, often known as Lils, was Simon's sister, Sam and Gabriel's youngest. Lily had darker brown hair, but still lighter than Bayley's, her eyes the same green as Sam's. She was the same height as Grace, and was born June 17th. Lily was sixteen, only year older than Bayley, so was born during 2021.

They were all good kids, great kids. Never once did they do any of the crazy shit I did when I was their age. And thank God for that, otherwise I would have to have a very serious talk with them.

* * *

><p>It was a while after the kids had woken up, and breakfast was over, that Cas and I decided to tell Bayley what he would be doing tomorrow. Bayley didn't seem worried when we asked to speak to him, taking him into mine and Cas' room. He just followed us, smiling now that he was more awake, his dark blue-tinted-green-eyes wide and just all kinds of innocent. Yup, you could definitely see Cas in this kid.<p>

Bayley sat down on the bed once we were in the room and the door was closed, his head tilted to his right as he looked up at us, looking like a waiting puppy. Yeah, definitely could see Cas in him.

"Ok, so, tomorrow is an important day Bay-leaf." I started, not really knowing what to say.

"I know. You two, plus uncle Sam and uncle Gabe keep saying that tomorrow is the day you get together." Bayley laughed, head still tilted. "You should see what Si and Olly do behind your backs whenever one of you mentions it."

"Yes, well," Cas took over, sitting down on Bayley's right. "You actually have a part to play in that."

Bayley frowned, looking between Cas and me, confusing washing over his face. He bit his lip and moved his arms so they were hugging his torso. He looked a little afraid, and if he let his wings out now, they would be wrapped around him, protectively. Bayley was the only one out of the kids that had wings, which we found out when he was fourteen – which was also the age that he and Lysander had started dating. All the kids had a small amount of Grace, but Bayley's was stronger – we assumed that was to do with the having wings thing.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, shakily.

I sighed, sitting on his left side, trying to decide how to explain this to him, without confusing or scaring him more. Bayley was kind of sensitive, his emotions often heightened by being a Nephilim, which confused the hell out of the poor boy. But still, he would put up with it every second of every minute of every hour or every day of every week of every month of every year. He was a brave little soldier, something I had grown fond of calling our youngest child.

"In two-thousand and thirteen, in this bunker, Sam and I were sitting at the table when we heard this noise. We went to the entrance of the bunker and found this boy, told us his name was Bayley and was from our future." I explained. "He told us that he was there to get his parents to 'admit their love'."

"He ended up letting it out that we were his parents." Cas continued. "And that he was our youngest and fourth child. There was also the explaining of how he could only tell us his name and not those of his siblings or cousins; otherwise the future could be at risk."

"He's the reason that your Pa and I got together. And your uncles."

Bayley's face was blank apart from the fear that was evident in his wide eyes. He was shaking slightly, barely noticeable, unless you were an angel or sitting next to him. Bayley looked between us, the scared puppy look absolutely killing me.

"I... I don't... But I..." Bayley stuttered. "Why me?"

"We don't know, kiddo." I sighed. "We just know it's you and that it has to be you."

"It's a fixed point in time, Bayley." Cas added, gently – he really got the hang of the human thing before he regained his Grace. "It's inevitable."

Bayley let out a small, heat breaking sound as his arms tightened around him.

"What will happen if I don't do it?" he asked.

"Then the future would be altered." Cas stated, slightly hesitant. "The same with if you came back to early or revealed something you shouldn't. Though you wouldn't be able to leave before you helped us realise what we had to do for this future to be possible."

Bayley made that heart shattering sound again, and this time I couldn't help but drag the little guy into a hug. Out of all the kids, Bayley was the most naive – like Cas – and was the most sensitive. I will admit that it broke my heart to see any of my kids upset of in pain or anything that wasn't considered a good emotion, but it hurt the most when it was Bayley. It always hurt the most with Bayley, and it wasn't just like that for me. Cas hated it too. Neither of us ever knew how stop these moments, no one did, not ever Lysander. And Lysander always achieved in calming Bayley down. But never had anyone succeeded when it came to moments when Bayley was like this. I could feel the boy shaking as I hugged him, the fear and confusion overwhelming him. Cas shuffled closer, placing his right hand on Bayley's back. I really hated when he got like this.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bayley<strong>

That afternoon, after lunch, I left the bunker to meet up with Lysander. For, literally, my whole life, Lysander had been my best friend. Then last year, our friendship had progressed into a relationship. Before anything is said, no, I didn't just sneak out of the bunker. Dad and Pa already knew I was meeting Lysander. We always met up near the bunker, often staying quite close to it. To be honest, I was glad to be out of it, and to be able to spend time with him.

Lysander was waiting in the usual spot, grinning when he saw me. I loved Lysander's smile. But then I loved everything about him. From his unruly dyed, dark purple hair – I may have made it permanent with my Grace –, to his dark blue eyes, to his pale complexion, to...everything. Just everything. Of course the grin disappeared when he saw the look on my face. Instead of saying anything, he walked over to me, closing the rest of the distance and just...hugged me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, and hugged me. I placed my head in the crook of his neck, while my arms wound around his neck too. Neither of us said anything for a long time, both of us just standing there, holding the other.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

I just nodded, taking a deep breath before I revealed all that my parents had told me. They had told me a bit more after I calmed down, and I really wasn't looking forward to having to do it. But I had to. If I didn't then everything would change. Tauriel, Oliver, Grace, Simon, Lily and I would never be born; I would never meet Lysander... None of this would happen! I couldn't let that happen. Not to mention my parents and uncles wouldn't be as happy as they were now if I didn't do this.

"But what if I mess up?" I murmured into Lysander's neck, both of us refusing to remove ourselves from the other. "I could fuck it all up, and then none of this would happen. I always muck the important things up! Just look at what happened on the last hunt!"

"First of all, what happened on that hunt was not your fault." Lysander mumbled, speaking into my hair, tightening his grip on me. "Second, you don't muck the important things up, you never have. And third, you won't mess up. I know you, Bay. You've never messed anything up, you just think you do."

"But, Xander..."

"No, Bay. Believe me. You will be fine. Everything will be fine. Ok?"

Reluctantly, I nodded, sniffling slightly.

"Besides, aren't you excited to see what they looked like twenty-four years ago? What the bunker looked like?" Lysander asked, curiously. "It's kind of exciting."

"Yeah, I... I guess it is." I laughed, half heartedly.

I felt Lysander press his lips to the top of my head as he pulled me impossibly closer.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" he asked, quietly.

"I don't know." I replied, just as softly.

"When you get back?"

"Dunno."

"Ok, well, why don't you call me when you get back and we can hang out? Watch movies and stuff, yeah?"

"I like the sound of that."

I could feel the small smile that had started on Lysander's face being pressed into the top of my head. I had to admit that it made me smile a little too. But it didn't quell the overwhelming fear that still gripped me tight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dean<strong>

At eight the next morning, Bayley was up and dressed, sitting in the living room with Cas and me. He was jittery, a mix of nervous and excited, we had found out. He knew everything he needed too, and now we just had to wait for the right time for him to leave. Bayley started biting his lip and, just like yesterday, wrapped his arms tightly around his torso, playing with the edges of his – my old – leather jacket. He always did this when he was nervous of anxious.

"You'll do fine, Bayley." I told him. "I pro..."

I didn't get a chance to finish my last word when Bayley disappeared into thin air.

"And now we wait." Cas sighed. "He'll be ok, won't he?"

"Of course he will." I replied, wrapping my arms around my angel, pressing my lips to his temple. "He's ours; of course he'll be fine."

He's also had to put up with you two and uncle Sam and Gabe for his whole life." Oliver's voice came from the doorway. "So that will help him a lot."

Looking over to the door, Oliver was standing there, smirking, with Tauriel and Grace. I rolled my eyes. Oliver was a lot like me when it came to back chatting and smirking, of course his back chatting was never serious or because he was a rude and arrogant teenager.

"Watch it, Olly." I said, with mock seriousness. "Don't make me get your uncle Gabe to introduce you to TV Land."

"Love you, dad." Oliver said quickly. "Love ya, Pa."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Aren't you three supposed to be meeting your friends in the town?"

Laughter and shouted goodbyes were the last we hear of them for a while.

* * *

><p>Sam and Gabriel left with Simon and Lily a short while after the other kids left. Those four always set aside a day a week where the four of them would spend the day together, just the four of them. Even during the holidays they would still set aside that one day. It was Sam's idea, of course, saying how he didn't want them to drift apart. I couldn't even make fun of him for it, because I understood. I was just amazed at how we had managed to keep out family of ten together for so long. But I wasn't complaining. I loved every moment.<p>

Cas and I spent the day how we usually did, spending the day together, not really doing anything unless we really wanted to. Today, we just watched random movies while waiting for Bayley to come back. It was hard, knowing he was so far away and not being able to help him. I wished that either Cas or I could have gone back with him, to make it easier on him, or maybe one of his siblings. At least then he wouldn't be alone and scared.

"He'll be ok, Dean." Cas suddenly said, putting his hand in mine. "You said it yourself."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I smiled. "Can't help it."

"I know."

I lifted our entwined hands up, so Cas' was facing me, and pressed my lips to his. After that day in 2013, it was amazing how easy things came to Cas and me, when usually it was so hard for me to open up. It still amazed me how much easier it was now, after so many years. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>The day passed by slowly as we waited for Bayley to return. Tauriel, Oliver and Grace came back after a few hours of being out, the three of them taking the living room hostage as Cas and I decided to just hang in our bed room for a while.<p>

"What do you think is happening now?" Cas asked as soon as the door shut.

"I'm not sure. Could be when he revealed that Gabe ended up with Sam, or that I was his dad too. Or it could be the par where he thinks he's screwed up and is blaming himself." I sighed, winding my arms around my angel's waist and dragging him closer.

"Bayley gets that from you. Blaming himself for something that was never his fault or never happened."

"Yeah, not the best trait he could have got from me, but at least it's not the only one."

Cas smiled, a sight I never got used to or tired of seeing. Ever. Smiling myself, I leant forward, kissing him softly. This was another thing I never got tired of, being able to do this, all the time, even after all these years.

It was then there was a rather loud and demanding knock at the door. Frowning slightly, Cas and I pulled away from each other and moved towards the door. As soon as it was opened, a blur of colour launched towards us, arms wrapping around our necks. It took as a moment to realise it was Bayley.

"See kid-o, Sam told you that you didn't muck anything up." I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder when he released us from his grip.

"Yeah, he did." Bayley smiled. "You know Pa; you were a little scary back then."

"Yes, well, that was then." Cas replied, returning the smile. "I was confused back then with what was happening and I did not know how to handle the information. I am sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine, Pa. It was kind of cool to see."

Bayley hugged us again, calmer this time. He was definitely happier.

"Is it alright if Lysander comes round?" Bayley asked looking up at us, puppy eyes at the ready.

"Yeah, it's fine." Cas and I replied, admitting defeat early.

"Great! Love you guys!"

As Bayley ran off, Cas and I turned to each other, both laughing a little and grinning. While we still had to deal with all things supernatural, we had a great thing going. Amazing kids, a brilliant nephew and niece, a great life. A family. I couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review XD<strong>_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
